Enjoy the ride
by Mirlana
Summary: [SPOILS!] Après CA2, le soldat de l'Hiver est perdu, il ne sait pas qui il est exactement. Les réponses sont encore floues. Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver les fragments de son passé. Si il faut passer par Captain America, le S.H.I.E.L.D ou l'Hydra, il le fera. Il n'est qu'un soldat après tout, sa vie n'a pas de valeur...mais la rédemption oui.
1. Chapter 1 : Passé entrouvert

**Chapitre 1 : Passé entrouvert**

* * *

**L**es lumières se faisaient discrètes et moins fortes qu'auparavant. La foule avait disparu depuis un quart d'heure déjà et il ne restait personne, pratiquement plus personne à part une seule assise sur un banc. Malgré les nombreux éléments exposés dans la pièce, l'homme attendait en regardant fixement devant lui. Il avait la carrure d'un homme normal à priori, il portait une casquette noire et était habillé d'un sweat shirt gris. Son jean était dans ce même style sombre qui lui permettait de rester dans l'ombre, d'être un fantôme aux yeux de tous.

Le regard vide, l'homme regardait un long tableau où on pouvait lire une longue description d'un autre homme dit mort pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale : _**James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes.**_

_Bucky_, ce surnom le revenait souvent en tête. Il répétait, toujours et sans cesse pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il lui était familier. L'avait-il déjà entendu ?

L'homme laisse planer ces pensés sur cette question, il n'en était pas sûre lui-même si il allait trouver une réponse ou tout simplement _la vérité_. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'appelait soldat pour faire court à son surnom, _le soldat de l'hiver. _Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom. Ce n'était pas pour lui, il n'était qu'un soldat.

« - Monsieur, il va falloir que je ferme le musée. »

Un vieil homme se tenait à ses côtés, avec sa lampe torche il donna un coup de lumière sur l'homme pour le faire réagir. L'homme à la capuche remontée ne sentit pas le rayon sur lui, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le gardien de nuit fronça les sourcils, ce jeune homme était complètement dans la lune pensa t-il. L'employé continua son manège mais cette fois sur la plaque dédiée à l'ancien homme de main de Captain América. Il voulait savoir ce que l'inconnu regardait si intensément au point de perdre la notion du temps autour de lui.

Le vieil homme se gratta le menton avant de le rejoindre sur le banc.

« - Vous savez, commence t-il. Depuis que ces bateaux volants sont tombés du ciel il y a pas longtemps de cela, je vois presque tous les jours un jeune homme blond, plutôt beau garçon pour son âge, je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est jamais accompagné...mais je sors du sujet ! Oui, donc je parlais d'un jeune homme qui vient souvent ici, comme vous mais ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il s'attarde sur ce portrait et la vitrine où on voit toute la cavalerie derrière vous... »

Le bavard jeta un regard à son voisin qui n'affichait toujours pas de réaction. Lui qui voulait faire un peu la discute, il se retrouvait dans une mauvaise situation. Il réprima un soupir et finit par agir à sa façon, il lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

Le silencieux haussa les épaules surpris par ce geste amicale inattendu, son bras métallique se déplaça sobrement vers sa hanche pour pouvoir agripper son couteau dans l'étui. Si cette personne se rapprochait trop de lui ou continuait sur ce chemin, il fallait absolument l'éliminer.

« - Entre-nous...ce jeune homme n'est autre que Steve Rogers en personne ! » Lui chuchote t-il en essuyant le verre de ses lunettes.

L'homme en capuche relâcha son emprise sur l'arme blanche.

« - Steve ?..murmure t-il.

- _Captain America_ ! » Finit le concierge avec plus de gaieté dans la voix.

Le soldat se retourna pour contempler la vitrine. Était-il possible que le Captain venait ici pour retrouver ces vieux souvenirs ? Ou revoir l'ancien ami perdu en combat qu'il avait revu en lui ?

« - Pourquoi ?

- _Pourquoi_ il vient ? Oh ! Il me l'a dit une fois lorsque je l'ai reconnu, il m'a dit qu'il attendait un ami. J'espère que ce n'est pas vous sinon vous vous ratez à chaque fois, ça serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? »

_Bucky... Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes._

« - Non...ce n'est pas moi. »

Le soldat de l'hiver baissa les yeux pour regarder ces mains, une était en chair et en os tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un bout de métal. Il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, il était un soldat et rien d'autre alors pourquoi hésitait-il encore sur son identité. Tout tournait autour de Captain America...

« - Demain sera le dernier jour avant que le musée ferme pendant un certain moment, ils veulent partager cette exposition avec les autres pays alliés à cette époque. Au final, la chance de monsieur Rogers pour revoir son ami se termine...demain soir. Pauvre homme, il a espoir que son ami soit là demain. J'aurais abandonné dés le premier jour moi ! »

L'_espoir_, c'était ce que tout être humain a au fond de lui, cette petite lueur qui leur donnait la force d'y croire encore. Pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais peut-être, en y réfléchissant, il devait accepter cette possibilité et donner une chance au capitaine. Ce héros qui respirait l'espoir et la confiance, ça le rendait malade.

Pourtant, le soldat savait qu'il avait déjà connu ce genre de personne dans un passé...lointain. Il le ressentait au fond de lui, il avait une confiance absolue pour ce gosse de Brooklyn...mais qui était ce _gosse de Brooklyn_ ? Il n'en savait pas plus.

« - Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, Stan L—

- Il viendra.

- Pardon ?

- Un jour, son ami viendra.

- Certainement, répond t-il hésitant. Votre...votre visage me dit quelque chose.

L'homme se leva du banc pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il rabaissa sa casquette pour mieux cacher son visage puis remit ces mains dans ces poches. Il en avait trop dit, il devait partir maintenant. Stan l'avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait plus revenir ici sans se faire interpeller. C'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici, les soupçons étaient plus présents.

Le gardien du musée finit par le rattraper lorsque celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui. Le vieil homme l'ouvrit à nouveau pour s'adresser à cet inconnu qui descendit les marches une à une.

« - Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » s'écrie t-il.

L'homme à la capuche s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir l'homme qui sortait à peine sa tête à l'extérieur. À cet instant, quand la lune se fit plus claire et que les nuages se dissipaient, Stan était sûr qu'il avait aperçu deux yeux bleus accompagnés d'un doux sourire.

« - Si son ami ne vient pas, je sais qu'il le cherchera jusqu'à la fin. Il n'abandonne jamais ces amis. »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sortira. Pour l'instant, je l'appelle chapitre pilote, je ne sais pas encore si je vais poursuivre cette histoire, tout dépendra des avis pour savoir si l'histoire vaut le coup ! J'ai prévu plus d'actions ne vous inquiétez pas... Ce n'est que le début !_

_- Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. :)_

_Une review ? :) ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Indépendance

**Chapitre 2 : Indépendance**

* * *

**L**es chaînes de télé défilaient les unes après les autres, aucune ne restait plus de cinq secondes. Ce temps lui suffisait largement pour lire les gros titres. Les reportages et les commentaires des journalistes ne l'intéressaient pas car leurs paperasses se résumaient à mettre en boucle la même vidéo qu'ils avaient sur le _plus grand hélicoptère de tout les temps _chutant des cieux. Parfois il tombait sur des gros titres au sujet du S.H.I.E.L.D qui était devenu une agence terroriste, cela ne l'attirait pas spécialement. Le pays venait juste de perdre sa sécurité, il n'en était pas moins triste ou soulagé.

Au final, écouter leurs baratins permettaient de perdre du temps. L'_ancien_ soldat s'occupait ainsi, à sa façon. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais il ne le pouvait pas se le permettre aussi. Si ses paupières venaient à se fermer, les cauchemars prenaient possessions laissant son subconscient dans les malheurs de son passé qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard en lui.

Les rayons du soleil obstruaient pas à pas dans sa chambre monotone. Ils annonçaient l'arrivée du temps splendide du matin d'une couleur vive et chaude. La nuit était passée et c'était un autre jour qui renaissait.

En jetant la télécommande sur l'autre lit inutilisé, l'homme se releva de son occupation pour abaisser complètement le store de la fenêtre. Ces yeux se rétrécissaient au contact d'autant de chaleur, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Il ne connaissait que le froid et la solitude. Rester à l'écart du monde réel était une de ces restrictions qui à présent, était devenu un geste de survie. Il l'avait appris par obligation et maintenant, ce n'était qu'une simple banalité qu'il devait faire à n'importe quelle situation.

_Que vais-je faire de cette journée ?_

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Combien de temps était-il resté dehors depuis qu'il était sorti de la base ? Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, ces missions étaient toujours limitées dans un temps : un soir, un jour, deux jours mais jamais plus de trois à compter d'aujourd'hui.

À la fin de sa dernière mission qui fut un échec _totale, _il avait une pression énorme sur les épaules. Il savait qu'il devait y retourner pour faire sa punition...sur _cette chaise..._mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de rester dans la ville. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi vivant et il ne voulait que continuer sur cette voie pour en savoir plus...sur lui comme pour cet homme.

Son autorisation devait se terminer au plus tard, hier. Or, il se tenait encore à l'extérieur dans une chambre de motal louée dans la nuit. Quelque chose allait lui retomber dessus et il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences. Il en sera puni, d'abord pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles puis si il ne revenait pas à la base dans le temps imparti alors la punition montait d'un grade et _ils_ allaient le retrouver de gré ou de force pour lui _apprendre_ à nouveau le règlement.

L'homme au bras métallique se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, une fois puis deux avant de se résigner à plonger directement sa tête sous le jet d'eau. Alors que l'eau continuait à sortir de toute sa puissance, il en profita pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Il avait la gorge en feu, l'eau l'hydratait physiquement et l'apaisait mentalement.

En refermant le robinet, l'idée lui vint. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, retrouver sa mission et lui poser des questions. Mais en premier lieu, il devait récupérer des armes. Ses couteaux ne suffisaient pas pour se défendre et les armes à feu qu'il gardait dans un sac de sport ne contenaient plus de munitions. Sans arme il n'était rien, il n'était même pas le soldat de l'hiver.

Hier soir, il avait repéré une armurerie au coin de la rue. Il ira donc à cet endroit pour ensuite, prendre la route en direction du musée. L'homme au bouclier l'attendra certainement comme le vieil homme lui avait dit, cependant il ne rentrera pas. Il le suivra à sa sortie et quand l'homme se retrouvera seul alors il s'avancera vers lui.

Ces mains se crispaient sur le lavabo. Il ne savait pas comment lui face, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais il ne savait pas quelles questions il allait lui poser précisément.

Les yeux baissés et refermés, l'homme entendait le lavabo se fissurer dans de courts crépitements au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait sa main métallique sur le bord. Pour ne pas engendrer des dégâts, il l'enleva rapidement pour attraper la serviette qui se situait à proximité. Il s'essuya le visage et les cheveux. Ces choses étaient fragiles par rapport à son bras.

Après un moment, il ouvrit ses yeux pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Il y voyait un visage fatigué. Ses doigts se mirent à scruter sa mâchoire, le creux de ses yeux bleus pour ensuite finir sur ses égratignures qui pouvaient faire grimacer plus d'une personne. Exactement comme _lui_, il lui ressemblait. Il était Bucky, on l'appelait _Bucky_.

_Impossible, je n'ai pas de nom._

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna bruyamment dans la pièce. La sonnerie le fit vaciller puis il comprit enfin d'où le son strident provenait.

Le problème se posait sur cette appel, personne savait qu'il était là. Le gérant du motel n'avait rien à lui reprocher en particulier. Lorsqu'il était arrivé tard le soir, celui-ci était à moitié endormi sur son clavier. Ce jeune gringalet n'avait même pas vu son visage quant il lui avait demandé une chambre sans date de sortie et sans argent sur lui. Alors d'où provenait cet appel ?

Les gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient une à une de ces cheveux longs faisaient débuter des tambours dans sa tête. L'appel n'était autre que le mauvais présage qu'il attendait de leur part.

Il sortit de la pièce et progressa lentement en traînant ses pieds derrière lui. Il arriva avec lourdeur entre les deux lits et la sonnerie retentit plus fort. L'homme décrocha le téléphone posé sur la commode tout en regardant un carré lumineux qui affichait « _Appel entrant_ ».

Pas de son sur l'autre ligne à part le bruit d'un souffle saccadé, le sien. Le carré lumineux affichait maintenant « _Appel en cours _». Le silence en disait long... il devait obéir et rentrer à la maison.

_« Pourquoi...pourquoi renier les ordres, soldat ? Nous avons toujours été là, prés de vous. »_

_Boum_. Une voix robotique sortie de nulle part finit par répondre au bout du fil. _Soldat_...la personne savait qui il était et sûrement où il était. Son souffle se faisait plus pesant, cette fausse voix l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Ils l'ont retrouvé...il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il devait à tout prix s'enfuir et quitter ce motel.

_« Tout le monde vous attend. Nous avons tellement...de projets pour vous. »_

_Boum. _Son cœur palpitait avec peine dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus comment réagir ou comment penser, son cerveau était comme déconnecté mais relié à cette voix. Une crainte survint et lui donna une sorte d'électrochoc qui remit les rouages en place. Cette personne était toute proche...

« - Non...pas...maintenant. »

….derrière la fenêtre.

Brutalement, il relâcha le cabinet et se mit à courir férocement vers la porte. Ces bottes noires s'écrasaient sur la moquette, et quand il ouvra la porte violemment faisant trembler les murs autour de lui, il ne trouva personne. Les portes des autres chambres étaient fermés et il n'y avait rien sur l'allée principale. Et pourtant, ses membres en tremblaient encore d'agitation. Elle était là, juste à côté de lui. Derrière cette fenêtre.

En voulant retourner dans sa chambre, ses pieds s'entremêlèrent à quelque chose. Voilà sa preuve. Il venait de se cogner avec un cadeau au bas de sa porte.

_Je dois partir. Maintenant._

Précipitamment, il attrapa son sac de sport. Sur son chemin, il enfila son sweat-shirt et prit soin de tenir cette boite mystérieuse enroulée de rubans bleus.

Tout ce qu'il lui appartenait...était dans ce sac. Grâce à sa force surhumaine, ces armes vides pesaient le poids d'une peluche.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la réception du motel. Le jeune homme d'hier soir était encore là mais cette fois plus réveillé. Il était habillé tel un serveur dans les fast-foods, ces yeux étaient concentrés sur une console de jeux-vidéos. Le soldat regarda autour de lui pour être sûre que cette personne ne le suivait pas, puis il posa la clef de sa chambre sur le comptoir.

« - Pour la chambre, je vous payerez plus...—

- Oh non c'est bon, pas besoin. Votre ami a déjà payé pour votre nuit, le coupa t-il indifférent.

- Mon ami ?... Comment...était-il ? »

Le gérant prit la clef et la rangea dans son casier. Il réfléchit à la va-vite en bougeant sa bouche dans tous les sens puis répondit sans lever les yeux :

« - Grand, costume cravate, une jolie cravate. Et vous tenez son cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire...je suppose. »

La discussion était inutile. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il faire une description détaillée si il n'avait que des yeux pour son jeu...c'était inévitable de toute façon. C'était aussi de cette façon que l'ancien soldat avait choisi ce motel, sa tactique venait de se retourner contre lui.

L'homme au bras métallique chuchota un merci et se retourna. Il s'assit sur un canapé dépourvu de sa couleur rouge écarlate et déchira à la hâte le papier cadeau. Au dessus du paquet se situa une enveloppe. Un gros cachet de cire se trouvait au milieu, il avait le symbole d'Hydra.

Il pensa un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire en premier, lire la lettre ou regarder le contenu de la boîte avant ? Il choisit de d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avant et commença à lire les quelques lignes écrites à l'encre.

_**'' Voici un présent que nous souhaitons vous offrir. Nous espérons que cela puisse vous aider avant qu'on vienne vous aider...à notre façon. Ne l'oubliez pas, nous sommes les seuls à savoir qui vous êtes réellement.**_

_**Profitez de vos six heures devant vous.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**L'organisation. ''**_

Ces faits et gestes étaient contrôlés. En lisant cette lettre, il comprit qu'il n'était pas si libre que ça. Ils savaient où il était depuis tout ce temps mais ils l'avaient laissé faire, pourquoi ?

Six heures avant qu'ils ne viennent le revoir. Il regarda une vieille pendule au mur qui indiquait 8 h 34. Sa liberté arrivera à son terme vers 14 h.

Son corps frissonna quant il répéta le mot _aider_ dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait tant de gens qui voulaient l'aider, pourquoi ce mot le rendait si nerveux ?

Aider...aider..._aider_...

Il froissa le papier et regarda curieusement l'intérieur de la boite. Il glissa sa main dedans et au toucher, il sentit deux petites choses rectangulaires. Deux plaques de métal se touchèrent dans un _clinc_ lorsqu'il leva lentement cet objet qui semblait être un collier.

« - Des plaques d'identités militaires », murmura t-il.

En inclinant légèrement sa main, il fit tourner le dog tag et le nom apparut : **James Buchanan Barnes.**

_Je ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je ne suis pas James Buchanan ne suis pas James Buchanan ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je suis une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens... si nostalgique ? _

Les deux plaques étaient autour de son cou qu'il cachait sous son sweat-shirt. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir des souvenirs par rapport à sa vie militaire, rien ne lui venait sauf un horrible mal de tête qu'il cherchait à mettre de côté. Elle revenait toujours plus grande quand il était proche de la vérité. Il savait qu'au fond de lui lorsqu'il atteindra son but, un jour, son cerveau ne pourra pas le supporter. Il voulait quand même savoir et comprendre malgré ce mécanisme naturel qui lui bloquait l'accès.

Arrivé devant l'armurerie du coin, il traversa sur le passage piéton au côté de trois autres personnes. Il entra sans problème d'un regard décisif sur ce qui l'intéressait. La pièce était inondait d'armes à feu et d'armes à blanches, chaque fusil était rangé selon un calibre précis et les munitions étaient en vitrine telles des diamants.

« - Hey toi ! S'écria une voix grave. Je crois que le magasin est _fermé_...

- Tire toi de là », rajouta un autre.

Avec sa capuche abaissée et son gros sac à son dos, les passants auraient sûrement pensé qu'il était dans le même groupe. Deux hommes radicalement opposés physiquement se tenaient devant le comptoir où un homme dans la cinquantaine restait silencieux sur ce qu'il se passait. Une goutte de sueur perlait de son visage et le sourire qu'il rendait était faux. La situation était pleine de tension, ces deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment la carrure d'un client normal.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?! » Aboya le plus grand.

Bucky inspecta les personnes présentes, les deux _clients _portaient des armes. Le moins masqué avait une fausse tandis que le leader à la voix grave gardait la vraie arme, petit calibre pour un flingue mais toute arme restait dangereuse. Tout dépendait de son utilisation.

L'homme aux lunettes noirs donna un coup de coude discret à son pote voyant que l'inconnu n'avait pas l'attention de partir.

« - Il craint, putain...j'tavais dit qu'il fallait fermer à clef.

- Ferme-là et garde-le pour toi, chuchote t-il. Toi, on t'a prévenu alors va te faire...— ! »

L'homme sortit son arme à feu qui dépassait déjà de son blouson noir pour tirer. Bucky réagit d'avance et lui lança son sac en pleine tête. Il se glissa en dessous pour se jeter sur l'autre homme. De sa main métallique, il l'attrapa au cou.

Sur son passage, il entendit le coup de feu partir mais le son se fit moins brusque. La balle s'était forgée un passage dans son sac pour finir sa course au plafond de la boutique. Il vit l'homme tomber à la renverse et se prendre la tête sur le rebord du comptoir.

Ces deux doigts pressaient le cou du jeune voleur. D'un seul geste des doigts, il pouvait lui briser le cou mais cette idée effleura à peine son esprit. On ne lui avait pas obligé, il était libre de choisir.

« - Je n'aime pas les gens dans ton genre. »

Sa main métallique ressortait de son sweat-shirt, il le remarqua quelques secondes après en voyant que le vendeur le fixait avec de gros yeux. Celui-ci avait déjà neutralisé l'autre voleur en lui donnant un coup de crosse avec son propre flingue.

Il pressa le cou du jeune homme qui essayait de se débattre comme il le pouvait. Après quelques secondes l'homme tomba dans un état d'inconscience.

Rapidement, il lâcha son cou pour cacher sa main sous sa manche. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Le commerçant avait toujours son arme pointée sur le leader au sol mais au coin de l'œil, Bucky savait qu'il allait la braquer sur lui alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Le vendeur le regardait encore stupéfait ce bras robotique maintenant caché, il ne savait pas si il devait le considérer comme un homme dangereux ou une gentille personne qui était arrivée au bon moment.

« - Merci », finit-il par dire en baissant son arme.

Soudain, la porte derrière l'ancien soldat s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une femme aux cheveux bouclés sous une casquette de basket-ball. Elle était _rousse, _et il ne connaissait qu'une seule femme rousse.

« - Finn, j'ai tes pancakes. »

Son regard vit d'abord les deux étalés au sol puis ses yeux clairs le remarquèrent. Elle fit tomber ces paquets de courses qui l'encombraient pour attraper ces deux armes cachées derrière son dos. L'ancien soldat fit pareil et attrapa l'arme à feu des mains de Finn. Ils dressaient chacun leurs armes prêt à tirer. Finn était le seul à ne plus comprendre la situation.

« - Finn, tu viens de me trouver l'homme que je recherchais.

- Je te connais...tu étais avec _lui_ sur le pont.

- Peut-être...peut-être pas mais ici, on m'appelle Jess », répliqua t-elle sèchement.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont commenté et qui suivent cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de positivités en retour !  
Sinon pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle va sortit...Bientôt la fin des vacances et donc moins de temps pour me consacrer pleinement sur fanfiction. Il va falloir attendre un moment avant d'avoir le chapitre 3..._

_Voilà ! A la prochaine ! ~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Sous-contrôle

**CHAPITRE 3 : Sous-contrôle**

* * *

**L**a tension était palpable, personne n'avait l'intention d'en venir à la tragédie mais, si leur vie devait être en danger les coups de feux et les poings pouvaient partir à n'importe quel moment.

« - Hey Jessy, je viens de me faire agresser par deux types il y a juste deux minutes et cet homme ici présent m'a sauvé de cette mauvaise impasse, commença le seul homme sans arme. Et j'aimerais que vous deux malgré vos histoires...posez vos armes. »

La femme aux cheveux parfaitement bouclés semblait écouter d'une seule oreille ces paroles, son regard était focalisé sur l'autre homme qui la regardait aussi en retour. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, pas devant cet homme qu'elle considérait comme instable.

« - Mauvaise idée. »

Bucky était d'accord avec elle, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu mais il était encore confus sur son identité. À part sa chevelure plus courte et naturellement bouclée, il se rappelait de son visage ainsi que de sa silhouette. Il était rare qu'il se rappelait longtemps d'une personne, normalement il ne voyait qu'une seule fois leur visage et quelques temps après, ces personnages ou _ces cibles_ disparaissaient et les souvenirs s'envolaient avec elles.

_Son nom est...N...Natalia, je le sais...ce n'est pas Jess...Jessy...ni Natasha...à moins que..._

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'ancien soldat ne trouvant pas la bonne réponse. Je t'ai déjà vu avant...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tu te trompes de rousse. Finn tu devrais sortir d'ici.

- Je sais...que tu es une espionne. »

Les yeux du vendeur s'écarquilla en entendant ce mot. Il s'approcha de la femme en question sans faire attention au champs de mines qu'il y avait entre eux et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Elle n'était pas exactement une espionne, plutôt un agent...du S.H.I.E.L.D mais c'était le seul mot qui pouvait sortir facilement de sa bouche. Cette femme devait être une espionne auparavant. Quand il l'avait rencontré au pont, il croyait ne pas la connaître mais il savait qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Qu'il était d'accord ou non avec sa mémoire, c'était effectivement la seconde fois qu'il la voyait et une première fois avec Steve.

_Steve ou Captain America ?_

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais... ? demanda t-elle à l'homme qui commençait à lui bloquer le chemin.

- Je veux savoir la vérité. Quand j'y repense, ça me rappelle cette affaire aux infos et puis, toi tu sors d'un seul coup dans ma boutique...je sais même pas où t'étais passée ces dernières semaines, tu réapparais comme si de —

- La vérité ? Coupa t-elle. Ton _héros_ est un menteur et un dangereux criminelle.

- Hein ?! Non, enfin...sûrement mais en tout cas, il me paraît moins dangereux contrairement à toi, rappliqua t-il. Tu dois faire partie de ces agents qui surveillent la population pour le gouvernement. Une femme qui bat des cils pour moi ça me paraissait invraisemblable et tout ça, jusqu'à maintenant alors tu peux rentrer bien gentiment et leur dire qu'il n'y a rien à signaler dans mon établissement ! »

La jeune femme inclina la tête ennuyée, Finn était devenu un handicap pour elle et si il continuait, elle allait sérieusement agir comme on lui avait appris.

Bucky pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et qu'elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'arrêter à son tour. L'agacement avait ces limites et c'était une aide pour l'ancien soldat qui voulait prendre la fuite. Les règles étaient les mêmes, ne pas rester au même endroit lors des situations inattendues.

_Je dois partir._

« - Ne dis pas de sottises, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, finit-elle par avouer. Je t'expliquerai tout si tu sors d'ici, tout de suite. »

L'homme à la capuche les laissa rappliquer tandis qu'il coupa le regard pour chercher un moyen de s'éclipser. À 5 heure derrière lui, il vit une porte fermée accompagnée d'un panneau indiquant _sortie de secours._

Dés que ces pieds se réfractèrent pour changer de trajectoire, la jeune femme laissa tomber les paroles et donna un coup de botte sur le torse de Finn qui se prit le comptoir. Bucky évita de justesse de se prendre l'homme qui avait rejoint les deux autres. L'ancien soldat n'attendit pas une autre seconde et tira plusieurs balles sur cette femme en signe de contre-attaque pour son geste qu'il considérait comme une forme d'homicide envers sa vie. Son choix était fait, elle devait mourir.

Cependant, au même moment, il ressentit un violent maux de tête se propager qui le déconcentra assez pour le faire fléchir. Il sentait des filaments envelopper son cerveau avec une forte étreinte. Sa vision se floua complètement qu'il ne pouvait qu'entendre la première balle se fracasser à côté de la jeune femme. Les autres qui suivirent brisèrent la vitre, il avait raté son tir.

_Le soldat de l'hiver de rate jamais sa cible..._

Natasha ferma les yeux et mit ses bras près de son visage pour se protéger des morceaux de verres. En dépit de l'expression homogène sur son visage, elle était surprise de se voir encore en vie. Juste en ayant regardé sa posture, elle savait que la balle était ciblée sur sa tête ou sur son œil droit mais au final, quand cette attaque était arrivée, il avait perdu son équilibre et sa main s'était légèrement écartée pour tirer plus vers la gauche. Natasha avait réussi à esquiver une balle qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et sans perdre du temps, elle allait répondre à son geste.

Profitant de son malaise, elle rangea un de ses pistolets pour lui lancer deux gadgets paralysants électriques sur son bras bionique. L'électricité passa rapidement dans tout le circuit de son bras et des étincelles ressortissent pour montrer qu'il n'était plus capable de l'utiliser pendant quelques minutes.

Elle sauta vers lui et enveloppa son bras autour de son cou. Sur cet enchaînement, elle arriva succinctement à plaquer son corps et sa tête au sol. Elle s'assit par la suite sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever. De son autre main, elle tenait toujours son arme mais en faisant revenir son avant bras vers son bras, elle put le neutraliser. Si il bougeait d'un pouce, elle n'avait qu'à tirer sur son bras humain.

« - Lâche ton arme. »

Ces mots ne le touchèrent pas alors qu'ils étaient poignardant, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Dans ces yeux, des séries d'images défilaient, elles se répétaient et Bucky pensait les connaître. C'était des fragments de sa mémoire. De Bucky ? Non, d'une mission du soldat de l'hiver. Il y avait une image représentant une voiture en feu, une femme blessée protégeant un homme mal au point.

_C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré. C'est bien elle. _

En mettant une pression sur son bras à la renverse, Bucky lâcha son arme qui tomba sous deux fracas près de lui.

« - Pourquoi...pourquoi ne me tues-pas ? Susurra t-il entre la douleur.

Il voulait comprendre la relation qu'il avait avec elle, Natasha avait un lien avec son passé mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer pour en savoir plus, il était à sa limite.

« - Tu connais la réponse. »

La prise de Natasha se fit moins sur son cou qui pouvait à présent se relaxer et reprendre une respiration stable. En inclinant sa tête vers l'avant, le brun voyait la femme mettre une main à son oreille tout en ayant le regard baladé vers l'avant de la boutique.

« - Je l'ai, Steve. Retrouve-moi boulevard Highland...tu es proche ? OK, suis la foule. Je suis dans l'armurerie de Finn. Terminé. »

En prononçant Steve, Bucky remarqua les yeux bleus de la jeune femme le regarder avec une pointe de tristesse.

« - Tu le fais pour _lui_.

- Le passé reste le passé...sergent Barnes. »

_Je ne suis pas James, je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas un sergent._

« - Tu veux...m'aider ? »

Natasha le regarda un instant puis répondit enfin :

« - Je pense que oui.

- _Mensonge_. »

Au même moment, une grenade fumigène roula vers le pied de la jeune femme. En levant le regard, Natasha s'aperçut que Finn avait reprit ses esprits. Il se tenait le ventre pour contenir le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu, il affichait un sourire, content de son geste.

« - Tu es un boulet jusqu'à la fin. »

La paralysie électrique arriva à son terme pendant que la fumée se faisait de plus en plus grande. Elle était rouge flamboyant et l'air était de moins en moins respirable.

À cet instant, Bucky céda à la panique et fit tout pour s'extraire de l'emprise de cette femme. Avec la fumée qui remplissait la pièce, il entendit des toussotements de la part de Natasha et certainement un rire de l'autre homme mais le plus important était que la femme rousse avait baissé sa garde pour essayer de respirer le mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Il n'avait qu'à se retourner une seule fois d'un côté et Natasha s'était retirée trop touchée par la fumée dans ses poumons.

En laissant sa douleur de côté, il se releva sur ces deux pieds et bloqua sa respiration. L'odeur de la fumée était mauvaise et déstabilisa quelque peu ses repères mais il arriva rapidement vers la sortie de secours. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser sa main sur la poignet et poussa la porte avec son épaule. Celle-ci s'ouvra violemment vers l'extérieur et claqua contre le mur de briques.

Par réflexe, l'homme leva son bras humain vers ses yeux pour se cacher des rayons lumineux.

Un bruit perçant se faufila entre la fumée rouge et sortit tel une flèche vers sa cible. Bucky l'entendit mais il était trop tard pour l'esquiver. Une aiguille avait transpercé la barrière de son vêtement pour se planter dans sa chair. À partir de son épaule, des picotements commencèrent à se propager dans tout son corps le laissant déambuler sur place.

« - Ne pense...pas que je suis hors jeu », ajouta Natasha gênée par la fumée.

En retirant l'aiguille, son corps divagua encore plus, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il se sentait lourd et endormi. Sa force n'était plus en rendez-vous, il se retourna et vit faiblement la jeune femme sortir à son tour entre la fumée qui s'écartait sur son passage pour partir des deux côtés. Elle avait toujours en mains son arme à feu qui ne contenait pas de munitions.

« - Une flèche tranquillisante... »

Ces paupières voulaient se refermer mais il résista à la tentation, cette femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle était déterminée à l'avoir une fois pour toute.

Bucky ne pouvait plus réfléchir préalablement entre les sirènes de police qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et son mal de tête. Il était tenté par cet appel forcé, ça faisait si longtemps que son corps réclamait un peu de repos mais il s'en interdisait de peur de rencontrer sa bête noire.

« - Bucky ! » S'exclama une nouvelle voix masculine.

_Lui._

Il fit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper et il était bien là, derrière lui le regard objectif. Alors qu'il baissa sa garde, Natasha en profita pour tirer une autre flèche. La seconde flèche avait conclu sa réflexion. Le brun n'arrivait plus à contrer le sommeil, le liquide coulait dans son sang l'obligeant pour de bon à s'endormir.

Son cœur rata un battement quant il vit le blond s'empresser vers lui. Il réussit à le saisir d'une force puissante au niveau de la taille ce qui l'évita de tomber grossièrement au sol.

L'ancien soldat était en train de succomber dans le noir absolu sous le regard d'un Steve qui affichait une pointe de peur. Il allait repartir dans l'obscurité de son esprit, cette endroit qu'il avait tant redouté et dont on lui ordonnait d'y rester à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas peur...il se sentait protégé.

La confiance de Steve se diffusa en lui. Même si le blond était chamboulé par son état Bucky savait qu'il était en sécurité. Ce n'était rien pour lui, il avait connu pire et pourtant, l'homme au bouclier donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. C'était une sensation nouvelle, bizarre...mais _chaleureuse_.

Sur cette pensée, Bucky referma les paupières laissant Captain America répéter son nom.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà un chapitre qui rentre Captain America qui a prit du temps pour faire son entrée..._  
_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que la chapitre en vaut la chandelle :)_  
_Le chapitre 4 va sûrement prendre du temps à sortir, je m'excuse d'avance._

_Les reviews, les favoris et les follows nourrissent l'auteur :D_

_À bientôt ~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Sergent Barnes

**Chapitre 4 : Sergent Barnes**

* * *

**L**es nouveaux flocons glissaient inlassablement sur ces cheveux bruns. Certains restaient accrochés pour se transformer en gouttes d'eaux d'une froideur inouïe quand la chaleur corporelle était importante. Les autres tombaient à la renverse, pour elles leur course se terminait sur une épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Tout le paysage était coloré d'un blanc vide et silencieux, la neige ne faisait qu'accentuer ce silence long et constamment présent où la mort était dans son élément.

Une mèche de ces cheveux rebroussée vers son front fit tomber une goutte d'eau trop lourde. Celle-ci s'attarda sur l'arrête de son nez puis finit par céder en s'avançant vers les lèvres du jeune homme. Le son sourd de la goutte sur ces lèvres complètement bleues le réveilla doucement de son sommeil, ces paupières se relevèrent avec difficultés.

La première sensation qu'il ressentit était un grand froid, tous ces muscles se mirent à trembler dans un rythme endiablé. L'homme avait tellement froid qu'il entendait parfaitement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son organe battait si fort le laissant comprendre qu'il était en vie.

Son visage était à moitié enseveli sous la neige, il ne pouvait voir que d'un seul œil. Avec délicatesse, il retourna son corps pour pouvoir s'étaler dos au sol. La neige s'affaissa sous son poids et d'un claquement, une douleur fila dans tout ses muscles. Le brun n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Par surprise, il lâcha un long cri d'agonie dont la force de la nature lui répondit d'un simple écho.

En cherchant la cause de sa souffrance, il haleta péniblement. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'il trouva l'origine. Après avoir regardé ces vêtements en lambeaux et déchirés il vit qu'il n'avait plus de bras gauche. Quand il essayait de le bouger, le sang jaillissait pour colorer le sol blanc.

_Où est passé le héros ?_

La neige sous son corps fondit contre son manteau bleu. Il gelait sur place, il avait arrêté de crier sa peine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La scène était assez dramatique pour lui, il était seul sans aucune aide.

Personne n'aurait l'idée de vouloir le retrouver, cette rafale de neige ne faisait que confirmer cette théorie. Ces camarades devaient sûrement être occupés à botter le cul d'Hydra, même Steve ne viendrait pas le rechercher.

À leur retour de mission, ils avaient certainement expliqué qu'il avait disparu et que sa mort était inévitable. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait survécu à cette chute vertigineuse. Une question se posait, pourquoi le laisser vivre si les chances de survie se résumait à zéro ?

Seul Dieu le savait.

En levant les yeux, le ciel bleu était accablé de nombreux nuages qui faisaient leur rentrée. Il crut voir des oiseaux tourner autour des lui après plusieurs clignement de yeux pour enlever le dépôt de flocons. Derrière cette vision médiocre, le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas des vautours qui volaient en attendant son cadavre. Un sourire figé remit de la couleur à son visage, les vautours ne volaient pas dans cette région et certainement pas dans ce froid glacial. Et voilà qu'il perdait la notion de l'intelligence.

Plus de gamin de Brooklyn pour lui dire d'arrêter de dire des conneries, il n'y avait que lui.

_Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de me retrouver...ils doivent gagner cette guerre. Je dois m'en sortir seul et les rejoindre au front. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras, ils m'attendent... Mon meilleur ami doit m'attendre, il a confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en lui._

Quand le vent se mit à s'engouffrer de plus fort, il découvrit une force inconnue le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à se basculer vers l'avant. C'était comme si une personne chère était près de lui à ses côtés cependant il était seul dans ce décor inhabité. L'espoir pouvait parfois rendre fou...

Il tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec la neige qu'il commençait à détester de tout son cœur. Laissant son visage dans cette nouvelle eau glacée, il commença à ramper vers l'inconnu dés qu'il pouvait sentir ses orteils remuer. Savoir que ces jambes étaient intactes lui redonnait un peu de courage. Pour ramper, il gigotait son bras pour ramener par la suite son corps. Malgré qu'il était à la traîne, au moins il avançait et n'était pas en train de se plaindre.

En vain, il essaya de se mettre debout pour changer de position mais rien n'y faisait, il avait subi un choque violent au niveau des jambes. Intactes mais inutiles. La paralysie faisait son apparition.

Fini le boulot dans l'armée, il ne pouvait plus se servir ni d'une arme ni de ses jambes. Il ne servait plus à rien, il était bon à la casse ou dans un hôpital pour une rééducation. C'était ainsi que terminait les bons soldats au fil du temps à cause des répercutions de la guerre.

Il continua à se traîner en s'aidant de son bras. Il suivait ce manège de manière régulière pour contribuer à une avancée plus rapide. Le bras ramenait la neige vers l'avant tandis que son corps l'écrasait. Et puis, si le pied réagissait, celui-ci poussait la neige derrière lui mais cette manœuvre était rare. Il se sentait minable dans cette position mais il devait toujours avancer...

_Steve va finir la guerre sans moi..._

Avancer, toujours et encore...mais vers où ? La neige, de la neige ici et de la neige par là...c'était interminable.

Plus il rampait et plus la tempête devenait brutale, l'homme ne pouvait plus rien voir et son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. La température était extrêmement froide, la neige qu'il avait cumulé ne faisait que le ralentir. Le sang qui coulait de son bras manquant se chargeait de le torturer à chacun de ces faits et gestes.

Au bout de quatre autres mouvements pénibles, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Les tremblements étaient plus qu'instables et le froid transperçait son cœur tel des lames de couteaux. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait que l'énergie revenait, rien ne parvenait dans ces muscles. Ce n'était qu'une simple pensée, la force n'était plus à sa portée. Elle était exténuée par sa décadence qui l'emmenait directement vers la mort. L'espoir n'avait pas de limite mais son corps endommagé, oui.

La répercussion de cette arrêt bref toucha son cœur, il battait faiblement... Ces yeux se mirent à suivre le mouvement lent et les paupières commencèrent à se refermer en suivant la mélodie des courts battements.

L'homme avait froid, il souffrait terriblement...il était fatigué...mais il n'était pas mort...non...la mort était encore loin pour lui.

_Je veux juste me reposer...quelques minutes...et ensuite...je continuerai à avancer. Promis._

Alors que sa tête se calait dans ce blanc moelleux, il entendit un bruit...et un autre du même style mais cette fois plus lourd. Le visage enfouit dans ce doux oreiller, il pouvait entendre la neige s'écrasait à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le fervent défenseur Captain America...c'était un autre homme. Bucky sentit son esprit s'envoler dans les airs avec légèreté lorsqu'il vit indistinctement un pied se poser près de son visage.

Avant de perdre connaissance et de sombrer dans l'obscurité, Bucky saisit son langage dès que cet homme habillé d'un long manteau marron appela une personne par son nom. L'homme à ses côtés parlait...

_Le russe._

* * *

**S**on esprit se réveilla avec quiétude, les yeux encore fermés l'ancien soldat pouvait entendre une voix masculine. Elle était loin de lui mais le brun en reconnaissait la tonalité, c'était celle de Captain America. Ou _son ami_.

Dans sa tête, il fit rapidement le point de la situation, la dernière chose qu'il se rappela c'était son visage encadré d'une gigantesque fumée. Il ouvra les yeux dés qu'il comprit qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture, il devait savoir où il était maintenant.

Son mal de tête avait disparu, il se sentait calme, léger et surtout reposé.

La première chose qu'il aperçu en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard rivé d'un inconnu. Ces coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l'homme ne bougea pas d'un cil et ses yeux se posèrent plus profondément dans les siens. Bucky ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, mais il avait l'impression que cet homme avait passé des heures à le fixer.

« - Ton ami vient de finir son hibernation », ajouta l'homme en remettant son dos sur le dossier de son siège.

Bucky ne remarqua pas la pointe de sarcasme à la fin de la phrase et regarda Captain america qui tenait un téléphone à son oreille. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement à part qu'il ne portait plus le costume du capitaine. Le blond l'avait délaissé pour un gilet bleu, un t-shirt blanc en dessous et un pantalon marron clair des plus banales.

_Leur combat_, il s'en rappelait et en y repensant, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur sur la fin. Il aurait dû le laisser et pourtant il l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

_Je l'ai sauvé._

Cette fois, devant lui, il avait Steve. L'homme derrière le symbole de l'Amérique dont très peu de personne s'intéressait. Le blond était comme tout le monde si on enlevait la masse de muscles et sa carrure d'athlète.

« - Je te rappelle plus tard Bruce, dit le blond dans son téléphone portable. Merci encore. »

_Bruce ?_ Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas était une menace. Bucky garda ce nom dans un coin de son cerveau et suivit les mouvements de Steve qui s'assit près de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'ils étaient côtes à côte, Bucky se rappela enfin de lui. Il n'était pas inclu dans la mission mais il accompagnait le capitaine.

_Nom de code : Le Faucon._

« - Je t'ai vu tombé du ciel, débuta l'ancien soldat d'une voix roque. Ton aile a été touché. »

Steve s'apprêta à répondre à son vieil ami quand Sam prit la parole :

« - Mais je suis là, en chair et en os devant toi grâce à un atterrissage en douceur avec une seule aile. »

La prochaine fois, il visera les deux ailes mais il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps ce jour-là car ce n'était pas sa priorité.

L'homme posa sa tête sur sa droite et sentit un coup de froid se glisser jusqu'à sa joue. En regardant de plus près, ce froid parvenait des vitres mais ce qui retenait son regard se situait derrière. Il y avait un merveilleux paysage verdoyant et de lointaines montagnes enneigées qui se dressaient en fond entre le ciel moitié grisâtre.

« - Comme dans ce _rêve_... »

À son étonnement, le plan était en mouvement. Il baissa son regard et vit des rails de train sur le sol. Le son métallique claquait dans ses oreilles dés que le métal entrait en contacte avec le train. Il croyait être dans un interrogatoire emménagé chaleureusement pour lui afin de l'aider à se détendre mais au final, il était dans une sorte de transport en commun.

Des sièges vides se trouvaient autour de lui, ils n'étaient que trois dans ce wagon et personne d'autre ne les accompagnait à première vue. La chaleur remonta en lui, il était déconcentré par sa situation et constata qu'il avait une couverture beige. La douceur de la laine avait caché le fait que tout avait été chamboulé, il n'avait plus son sac de sport, ni le vêtement qu'il portait auparavant. Quelqu'un l'avait changé et maintenant il portait un autre sweat-shirt mais d'une couleur plus sombre.

En donnant un coup de pied dans la couverture, il la fit virevolter dans les airs pour ensuite atterir vers un siège voisin. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais il fut coupé dans son élan, il ne pouvait pas se lever car ces mains étaient liées derrière son dos. Une interconnexion métallique provenant des bracelets sur ses poignets le reliait vers le mur du même métal. Impossible de s'en détacher soi-même. Il se laissa donc dans cette même position, les jambes allongées sur deux autres sièges rouges rien que pour lui. L'ancien soldat pouvait très bien mettre ses pieds au sol mais il serait alors dans une situation inconfortable.

« - Hey ! Est-ce qu'il t'écoute au moins ? S'indigna Sam en le montrant de la main. Comment veux-tu lui parler ? »

Bucky lui jeta un regard qui pourrait mettre à l'aise certaines personnes, il avait entendu des discussions autour de lui mais il était trop concentré à faire autre chose.

Le Faucon lui tenait tête pendant une longue minute interminable. Steve mit un terme au jeu du regards en toussant pour montrer qu'il existait lui aussi.

« - Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-il à Sam d'un ton neutre.

- Bien sûr, il a essayé de te tuer mais ces des choses du quotidien, ironisa t-il en penchant la tête. Captain, réfléchis à la fin ! Cet homme n'est plus parmi nous, il a peut être son apparence mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qu'on a utilisé.

- Non, je sais que Bucky est là, quelque part.

- _Bucky_ est mort. »

Sam regarda Steve les yeux grands ouverts qui lui répondit de la même manière, ils échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris puis détournèrent leurs têtes pour apercevoir l'ancien soldat qui avait à présent le regard vers l'horizon.

« - Les russes. », continua t-il.

Steve savait ce qu'il l'attendait en recherchant le soldat de l'hiver, il ne laissera pas tomber d'aussitôt.

« - Sam, laisse-nous une minute, demanda Steve.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Un sourire sincère se berça sur le visage de Steve, Sam comprit alors que malgré les maintes reprises pour le faire changer d'avis, il ne voudra jamais renoncer. Ce n'était pas dans ces gènes.

« - Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je n'abandonne jamais un ami. »

Sam soupira et détourna son regard pour regarder une dernière fois Bucky ou ce qu'il restait de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Steve réussirait à faire revenir son camarade et pourtant il était là pour l'aider. Peut-être qu'avec Steve, même le monde pouvait se mettre à changer.

« - Si ma mère savait que je suis en compagnie de deux super soldats prises de tête... »

Il se faufila vers l'allée principal du wagon et sortit du lieu pour leur laisser régler leurs problèmes. La porte coulissa derrière lui et le calme revenait à nouveau dans la pièce. Maintenant, ils n'était plus que deux.

Bucky avait la liberté de parler à Steve, il voulait lui poser des questions mais il ne s'attendait pas à un retournement de situation. Tant de choses perturbaient son esprit et le silence restait ses seuls mots.

« - Je suis désolé pour les bracelets. »

Le regard du brun s'éloigna du beau paysage pour revenir sur Steve. Celui-ci avait les mains entremêlées vers ces jambes, son visage était incliné et quelque peu fatigué en examinant de plus près.

« - Tu l'as fait pour ta sécurité.

- Non _ta_ sécurité. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, sa réponse n'avait aucun sens. Il parlait de sa sécurité, mais il n'en voyait pas les principes. Steve compris l'incompréhension de son ami et continua sa phrase :

« - Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange... mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal Bucky.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Comment dois-je t'appeler, _James_ ? »

Bucky, ce n'était qu'un surnom mais James sonnait plus formelle. Il voulait le rejeter même si ce qu'il avait vu au musée lui disait la vérité, il avait bien un nom. Une arme n'a pas de nom humain.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de nom.

- Tu sais que tu es humain, tu es James Buchanan Barnes. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Non. Tu mens...comme cette femme », dit-il en balayant la pièce pour essayer de la trouver.

Le brun entendit un son, peut-être un impact selon son volume cependant il avait été rapide et trop court pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Rien dans la pièce avait bougé ou changé de place, c'était certainement un oiseau ou autre chose à l'extérieur car Steve n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Il avait sûrement imaginé.

« - Natasha ment...c'est vrai mais cette fois, elle veut aussi t'aider. Elle n'est pas ici si c'est ce que tu cherches. Elle ne viendra pas avec nous, tu as...comment dire...saboté sa nouvelle couverture. »

_Venir pour aller où ?_

Bucky avait des questions qui étaient prêtes à sortir de sa bouche mais une de ces règles était revenue dans son esprit, ce n'était pas lui qui devait poser les questions, en aucun cas il en avait le droit.

« - Je sais que tu veux me poser des questions pour découvrir la vérité.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu veux savoir où on va ? On va dans un lieu sûr. Là où le S.H.I.E.L.D et Hydra ne connaissent l'endroit. Le temps que le calme revient dans le pays, je resterai à tes côtés pour t'aider ton vrai toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » Cria t-il en se relevant mais il n'arrivait pas.

Steve eu un mouvement de recul face à son geste mais il avait toujours son regard pleins de chagrins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleus trop profond pour Bucky qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il se contenta de faire semblant d'observer l'extérieur.

« - Je sais que tu recherches l'homme que tu as été, tu as les plaques sur toi.

- Ils me les ont donné. »

Captain America ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient gardé ces plaques mais continua en contournant le sujet :

- Tu sais que tu es Bucky. Mais tu ne veux pas l'affronter, je t'aiderai à la découvrir car on se connaît. »

L'ancien soldat n'était effectivement pas prêt pour reprendre cette identité. Il avait vécu en tant qu'arme, pourquoi quelqu'un se soucierait de lui maintenant ?

« - L'espoir.

- Je ne comprends pas, protesta Bucky.

- Dans ton regard, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu as changé, tes yeux reflètent l'espoir. Ne retourne pas en arrière...je t'en pris laisse-moi t'aider comme tu m'as aidé lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère...

L'espoir faisait vivre, Steve en était la preuve vivante. Pouvait-il se laisser berner par ces paroles ? Il ne voyait pas quel moment Steve parlait mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

Pouvait-il vraiment oublier le passé et avancer sur une nouvelle voie ? Le brun ne savait pas, c'était trop pour lui, il avait vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le gérer tout seul.

_J'ai besoin d'aide..._

« - C'est trop tard », finit-il par ajouter n'écoutant pas ses pensées.

Le même bruit se fit entendre et Bucky regarda le plafond mais il ne voyait rien.

_Ils me les ont donné... Hydra._

« - Heure...

- Quoi ? »

Son sentiment était trop grand qu'il laissa échapper sa question. Son sentiment...était-ce de _la peur_ ?

« - Quelle heure est-il ? »

Steve ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir mais il réfléchit un instant et répondit incertain :

« - Dans les environs de 10 h... »

Au même moment, Bucky remarqua une main enveloppée dans une combinaison noire poser de la patte sur la vitre. Il voyait la même chose se reproduire dans chaque vitre de ce wagon, les mains noires ajoutés la patte pour ensuite enfoncer un boîtier.

_Des bombes._

« - Prends ton bouclier. »

Steve l'avait déjà sous la main, il regardait aussi dans tous les sens mais l'idée de s'échapper n'était plus possible. Les hommes gardaient toutes les sorties. Ils devaient les affronter un par un qu'importe le nombre qui allaient se ramener.

« - Ils viennent pour toi ? Demanda Steve déjà debout.

- Non, ils sont là pour _toi_. »

Steve s'apprêta à détacher Bucky mais les bombes avaient déjà explosé et les éclats volaient autour d'eux. Le choc était violent que le train bascula sur le côté.

Bucky reçut les projectiles aiguisés qui griffèrent son visage alors que Steve fut projeté au sol. Il eut juste le temps de l'utiliser pour réduire le choc. Si ils avaient la chance d'être encore conscients, ils pourraient entendre les hommes habillés en noir descendre vers l'intérieur. Tous avait une arme pointée sur eux.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier les nouveaux followers, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé l'histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir à chacun de mes chapitres !  
Chapitre plus long que les précédents, ça sera ma petite excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre un moment déjà :)

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ? ~_

**_À bientôt !_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dossier Classifié (1)

_Bonjour chers lecteurs :) ! Je vous informe que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite du précédent. Et oui, vous allez faire un pas dans le passé de Bucky. Il y aura certainement un autre chapitre dans le même style, (Dossier classifié #2 par exemple et peut-être même un #3 qui sait !) qui arrivera certainement mais pas forcément à la suite._  
_J'aime bien parler un peu de son passé, ça change un peu mais il est un difficile de le mettre à la suite de l'histoire car Bucky ne peut pas vraiment le savoir tout de suite..._

Bref, Bonne lecture ~ !  
[ Monsieur Y m'appartient ]

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dossier classifié #1**

* * *

**P**lusieurs signaux sonores lui chatouillaient le creux de l'oreille, ils étaient aigus et réguliers pour former une ligne musical. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une jolie mélodie qu'on écoutait un bel après-midi. Non, c'était plus attaquant et ça n'avait rien d'attirant.

L'homme endormi sur une table ne portait rien sur lui, il n'avait qu'un boxer noir pour cacher ses parties intimes alors que son torse était ouvert à toute manipulation. Entre une pince connectée à un tableau électronique, son majeur droit en était coincé pour garder sa tension cardiaque qu'on pouvait voir sur un autre appareil. Ailleurs, des électrodes étaient posés sur ses pectoraux, ils étaient aussi reliés sur ce même tableau qui avaient plusieurs fonctions.

Une femme se rapprocha de l'homme attaché à la table et lui fit une piqûre dans le cœur. Un liquide bleuté s'injecta lentement, elle regarda les conséquences de son geste et fut étonnée de voir que le jeune homme fronça seulement les sourcils.

Un autre homme portant de grosses lunettes noires s'aventura à ses côtés pour faire un point sur la situation. Il remit une mèche brune de l'endormi sur le côté pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce visage gardant encore les traces de la cryogénisation. Son costume chic composé d'une chemise blanche ajustée d'une veste noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur prouvaient qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe scientifique. Il était beaucoup plus important, et son nœud papillon rougeoyant ne dira pas le contraire.

« - Le sujet est-il réveillé ? Questionna l'homme à l'accent allemand très prononcé.

- Il devrait l'être, répondit une femme. La dose n'est pas suffisante, monsieur.

- Je vois... Rajoutez une dose d'adrénaline au même endroit, _ma lady_. »

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les discussions de ces gens et son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait un grand nombre de personnes autour de lui. Ce sentiment était réelle mais il ne savait pas le nombre exacte. Minimum deux lui chuchotait son esprit quelque peu alarmé par cette dose qu'on venait de lui injecter. Il était conscient mais n'avait pas la capacité de bouger ni d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Monsieur, devrions-nous faire une nouvelle réanimation pulmonaire ? Posa une autre voix masculine au loin.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, les tissus des muscles et son sang sont déjà bien stimulés. Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que je vous demande, ceci sera suffisant pour le réveiller. »

Un silence puis soudain, le brun sentit une longue aiguille s'introduire à nouveau dans son cœur. Le signal sonore auparavant régulier se mit à palpiter au rythme de son organe musculaire. La sueur pelait de son front et la chaleur remontait dans son cerveau telle une flamme.

Pendant que son corps n'arrivait pas à contrôler les spasmes, le liquide étranger filait à tout allure dans le sang pour devenir homogène l'obligeant ainsi, à ouvrir les yeux voracement.

La première chose qu'il vit était une femme blonde au chignon démêlé faire des pas en reculant les mains devant elle. Deux autres jeunes gens étaient plus éloignés vers des ordinateurs, ils regardaient la scène d'un œil inquiet.

Prit de panique en voyant qu'il était attaché à une table froide, il bougea d'abord ses deux bras. Seul son gauche réussit à se détacher en quelques secondes. Le brun utilisa alors sa main libre pour déchirer l'autre sangle.

Enfin, il s'en libéra. Un scientifique au crane chauve s'avança doucement vers lui avec une aiguille. Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ces réflexes avaient déjà agit pour lui. Le temps de cligner ses yeux pour s'habituer à cette pièce blanche illuminée, il pressait déjà l'homme au cou avec son bras gauche.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Le réveillé ne le tenait pas exactement avec un bras, un bras métallique avait prit sa place. Des petits robots en forme d'araignées présentes sur ce métal s'écrasèrent par terre quand son bras fut en diagonal et levé vers le haut. L'homme ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas où il était.

« - Aaah ! » S'écria d'une voix aigu la femme.

Il jeta un regard confus chez la blonde en la voyant s'affaisser le dos contre le mur en pointant un doigt frêle vers sa direction. Certains chercheurs avaient désertés la scène tandis que quelque-uns préféraient rester pour analyser la scène sous leurs yeux. Un seul homme le perturba, celui qui était différent des autres, l'homme au costume noire. Il se tenait face à lui, aucun signe montrait qu'il avait peur comme pour les autres. Les bras croisés derrière son dos, son regard se fixa droit sur lui. Le brun ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait rien d'apaisant.

Le brun cacha son trouble pour revenir sur ce que cette femme pointait, il remarqua que l'homme qu'il tenait par le cou avait perdu connaissance. Ou même pire, il était peut-être mort ! Tout ça à cause de ce bras étrange qui doublait sa force.

« - Ne voyez-vous pas que la scène se complique », dit l'allemand d'un ton calme.

Levant un peu le menton, cet homme demanda à un assistant de se rapprocher de lui pour le neutraliser. Sans prendre la peine d'y penser, le brun lâcha le corps et se mit debout sur ses pieds dés qu'il déchira comme une bête les dernières sangles sur ses chevilles et les fils de son corps. Il attrapa la première chose à portée de main et le lança de toute ses forces. Le brun visa l'homme au costume qui devait être le superviseur de cet endroit mais ce fut l'assistant qui se prit violemment la petite table.

L'homme au lunette noire se dressait toujours face à lui. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir calculé à la perfection la trajectoire qu'il devait faire dans son mouvement pour l'avoir. Son action sortait de la compréhension, c'était comme si il ne pouvait pas le faire. Comme si on lui interdisait de le tuer.

Son air supérieur obligea le brun à quitter ce lieu immédiatement. Ces chances de s'enfuir étaient peut-être plus fortes que le fait de tuer l'homme en noir.

Comme les scientifiques sont sortis tout à l'heure, la porte était restée ouverte. Sans perdre un instant, il sprinta vers la sortie laissant tout ceux qui n'avaient des yeux que pour lui. Alors qu'il était proche de tourner dans le couloir, il remarqua que l'homme qu'il n'aimait pas avec reculer discrètement de côté pour l'éviter sur son passage...

En détournant sa tête pour mieux le voir derrière les lunettes, il remarqua que ce visage n'affichait pas de la contradiction vis à vis de cela mais plutôt comme si il était en accord. L'homme ne l'évitait pas, il avait tout naturellement laissé passer.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas d'aussitôt, il avait une chose importante à faire que de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il devait chercher l'échappatoire de ce lieu inconnu, et jusqu'alors ses recherches ne faisaient que débuter.

Quand il tourna vers sa droite, tout de suite une porte blindée se referma d'un coup de vent, lui enlevant la possibilité d'une accès vers l'extérieur. Il rebroussa son chemin à la case départ, pas de temps à perdre, ces chances sont toujours là.  
Et une autre porte grise se referma au bout du nez, il devait à nouveau contourner son chemin en prenant cette fois, vers sa gauche. Au fin fond du couloir, il aperçut de la neige s'abattre sur une couverture de neige. Le temps était maussade mais voilà, sa sortie, la vraie de vraie était juste là. Il reprit son souffle et coursa vers l'extérieur. Plus il avançait et plus il sentait des ailes lui pousser sur le dos, encore trois pas...deux pas...un pas...

Son bras humain se tendit pour attraper la lumière blanche qui s'y échappait, son doigt était prêt et proche de toucher un flocon quand la porte, cette foutu porte s'abaissa. Elle se rabattit en lui soufflant vivement l'air froid.

Avec toute la force qu'il avait réuni, il se prit brutalement la porte mais il arriva à temps pour atténuer la douleur en se mettant de profil. Il toucha d'un boum la porte de son épaule. Le brun était complètement essoufflé, pourquoi ne lui laissaient-ils pas parti ?

« - Bon sang ! »

Son poing s'écrasa grossièrement sur cette porte, il essaya de l'ouvrir soi-même en soulevant la porte mais rien n'avait changé. Il cogna encore et encore de son bras métallique pour faire échapper la rage qui brûlait en lui. À présent, la porte gardait des trous énormes en conséquence.

La petite fenêtre sur son côté donnait une petite vue de l'extérieur, il n'y avait que de la neige fraîche et rien à l'horizon, il devait certainement être dans un endroit isolé du monde. Encore une autre raison de vouloir partir d'ici pour revoir la liberté.

Alors qu'il avait le front posé sur la porte blindé et les yeux fermés pour faire le vide, il apprit enfin que quelque chose clochait dans sa course. Personne n'était en train de le pourchasser, aucune alarme n'avait sonné et les couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous étaient désert. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où étaient ces scientifiques ? Ce n'était pas du tout normal.

« - L'homme au costume est derrière tout cela. », murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Un boucan se fit entendre derrière lui, il était de plus en plus proche. Quand il se mit dos contre cette porte, il vit des murs descendre un par un en suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté auparavant. Bientôt, il allait être enfermé entre deux murs si il restait au même endroit. Le cœur palpitait affreusement dans sa poitrine, les battements se mélangeait entre adrénaline et tension extrême. Il fit le dernier couloir à sa droite et de nombreuses portes identiques sur les côtés s'offraient à lui. Les murs de métal tombaient en trombe chacun leur tour, il fit les portes dans l'ordre : de la plus proche à la plus éloignée. De sa main, il crispait presque toutes les poignets pour essayer d'en ouvrir une et c'est finalement à la dernière porte qui répondait à son appel.

Sans tarder, il entra à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui pour ensuite, se mettre tout au fond de la pièce. Il rencontra de nouveau cette même lumière aveuglante de la salle précédente, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait fait que tourner en rond pour laisser des personnes déménager les objets de l'ancienne salle. Maintenant, il avait le droit d'un espace plus grand, des toilettes sur le côté, d'un lit blanc et tout cela filmé sur deux caméras positionnées sur deux angles de la pièce.

Alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux bruns en arrière qu'il trouvait agaçant et long, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Trois fois, puis un homme rentra et le brun le reconnut dès la vue du nœud papillon rouge. Il se mit alors en position de défense prêt à bondir si il le fallait.

« - Rebonjour mon ami, commença t-il. Nous n'avons...pas eu le temps de nous présenter convenablement. »

L'homme à la paire de lunette fit un pas en avant tandis que le brun faisait un pas en arrière touchant ainsi le mur derrière lui. Il continua de faire ses pas mais lui ne pouvait plus, il était coincé.

« - Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »

Il répondit en levant les mains en l'air comme si il était désolé mais le brun savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, son sourire et son air supérieur étaient restés gravés dans sa tête. Cet homme pouvait être imprévisible mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il allait faire une diversion et puis, il contournera cet homme en longeant les murs pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce. Les murs devaient être relevés si cet homme est parvenu jusqu'ici.

« - Si j'étais vous, je m'arrêterai là... La cavalerie est à l'entrée et elle a mon feu vert pour tirer si vous essayer de partir. »

L'homme en noir s'assit sur le lit et sortit un bloc note et un stylo noir de sa veste.

« - Vous bluffez. »

L'homme commença à écrire des mots sur son carnet, il lui avait une nouvelle fois laissé le chemin si il voulait sortir or le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comment savoir si il bluffait ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, il le prétendait.

« - Je sais que vous avez une grande intelligence quand il le faut. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Ce lit me paraît très confortable. »

Son intelligence avait déjà fumé dans son cerveau, même une voix lui disait de ne pas rentrer ici car il savait parfaitement qu'il s'est fait mené par le bout du nez. Le seul but était de l'emmener ici, tel un mouton dans son enclot et maintenant il était piégé. Peut-être qu'il ne bluffait pas au final.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ni mon prénom et mon nom n'ont d'importance, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes. Néanmoins, vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Y ou Monsieur pour faire court. Et vous, mon jeune ami, quel est votre nom ? Vous semblez...quelque peu perdu, j'espère me tromper. »

Il ouvra la bouche pour dire son nom fier d'être qui il est quand le mécanisme se bloqua. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sortir n'était que des syllabes.

_Ja...Ja...non, non... Ba...Bu ?!..._

Il ne le connaissait pas.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ceci arrive souvent lorsque le cerveau a subit des dommages considérables. Commençons par le plus facile si vous le voulez bien, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

_Des dommages considérables ?!_

- Nous sommes en 194.. »

_Je ne sais pas._

« - Date de naissance, famille, amis ?

- Euh...

- _Rien _qui ne vient ? Quel dommage... »

Sans expression, Monsieur tourna une page de son bloc-note et écrivait encore. Il prenait note mais de quoi ?  
Le brun glissa son dos contre le mur et s'assit sur ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas être _rien_, les mots étaient juste sur le bout de sa langue. Il avait mal à la tête en cherchant qui il était, comment pouvait-il oublier si facilement, c'était impossible...

Son bras métallique réagit à son angoisse frappa le mur d'un seul poing. Des miettes tombèrent faisant un gros trou. Le coup était si puissant qu'il arrêta l'homme d'écrire. La tête baissée, le brun ne remarqua pas un groupe de soldats armés se pointer dans la salle l'arme, ils avaient tous leur arme braquée sur lui.

« - Quelqu'un me connaît, je ne suis pas un fantôme, chuchota t-il à lui-même. _Steve_. »

_Oui, c'est ça._

« - Pardonnez-moi qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Steve, il est un...il sait qui je suis. »

Il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de l'épaule où on lui avait greffé ce bras métallique. Le jeune homme avait tellement mal qu'il cria jusqu'au bord des larmes.  
Monsieur Y rangea son stylo et son carnet puis se leva en donnant à deux gardes de le lever pour lui. Il était indifférent face à l'état de son sujet mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre juste à cause d'une attaque enfantine. Le corps rejetait le bras métallique, c'était une tournure tout à fait normale.

Deux chercheurs en blouse blanche faisaient au même moment leur entrée.

« - Ne pas connaître son identité mais connaître celui d'une autre personne...vous ne trouvez pas cela _irraisonnable_ ? Il se peut que votre cerveau cherche à créer une barrière pour se protéger de l'incapacité mémoriel, Steve est pour vous quelqu'un...mais je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais il n'est que le fruit de votre imagination. »

Son corps ne lui répondait pas, il était comme paralysé à cause de l'attaque. Celle-ci avait perdu d'un niveau de douleur, il pouvait à nouveau écouter autour de lui et répondre. C'était déjà ça.

« - Monsieur, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. C'est vous qui êtes fou dans l'histoire, répondit-il entre de longues respirations. Je sais qu'il existe, c'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Il est sûrement à ma recherche. »

Le brun lui afficha un sourire narquois, il avait réussit à le piquer avec le mot _fou_. Monsieur laissa passer un homme en blouse blanche qui se pressa de se rapprocher de lui et l'injecter une dose étrange dans le cou, il ne pouvait même pas l'éviter. Sa vision devenait brumeuse alors que sa tête tourner en rond. Il avait presque envie vomir tellement que la sensation de planer était là.

« - слабоумный ? Вы увидите, что "слабоумный" означает (Fou ? Vous verrez ce que ''fou'' veut dire) »

Le brun sonné par le liquide qu'on venait de lui injecter avait comprit chaque parole prononcée. C'était du russe, il le savait mais il se demandait comment il connaissait la langue et trois autres aussi en faisant le lien.

« - прохладно... (Cool..) »

Monsieur Y s'aligna devant le brun est pris son menton sèchement.

« - J'étais compatissant soldat et ça sera la dernière fois. Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire, nous avons fait des recherches sur vous, votre nom complet est James Buchanan Barnes, surnommé _Bucky, _votre unité est très charmante, vous savoir mort après cette chute dans le train fut la plus horrible chose qu'il puisse leurs arriver : perdre un camarade en pleine guerre...

- Quoi ? Mais je suis...

La main de Monsieur Y claqua sur la joue du brun qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

- Laissez-moi terminer, ça ne sera pas long. Captain America, ou _Steve_ comme vous le dîtes...semble vous avoir suivi. Amis jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre assistant en blouse se ramena à côté pour montrer la première page d'un journal, le gros titre disait **« Captain America est mort ! »**. Bucky avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la figure de son ami en première de couverture, il savait que Monsieur disait vrai mais il n'arrivait pas à faire la connexion pour faire réagir son cerveau. Il voulait le savoir tout seul et non par quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Cependant, vous semblez avoir plus de chance que lui, continua t-il. Hydra a débuté des expériences sur vous, nous n'avons fait que continuer en vous sauvant. Vous voyez, vous êtes aussi utile que ce bon Captain...vous n'avez pas été choisi que pour votre visage d'ange, votre séquence d'ADN correspond à merveille avec les projets que nous allons à présent débuter. La mère patrie sera heureuse d'apprendre que l'hiver leur a porté chance.

- Je ne travaillerai jamais..._jamais_ pour l'ennemi. »

Bucky avait perdu son sourire, on venait de lui balancé tout ce qu'il avait oublié. C'était comme une deuxième claque et Monsieur Y l'avait bien compris, son sourire en disait long.

« - Sergent Barnes, votre avis est inutile, cracha t-il. Vous êtes présumé mort, que vous le voulez ou non, vous allez contribuer pour nous... L'Allemagne nazi et l'URSS n'a jamais été en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à maintenant. Soyez un bon soldat obéissant et ne résistez pas, personne ne vous recherche. Vous allez renaître en tant qu'arme. Une machine à tuer, sans sentiments ni émotions. »

Monsieur Y détacha son nœud papillon rouge et l'enfila sur le cou de Bucky.

« - Il faut rester beau jusqu'à la fin.

- Ce n'est pas la fin, je sortirai de cet endroit et le monde saura ce que vous manigancez. »

Le nœud accroché sur son cou, Monsieur tapota légèrement la joue de Bucky.

« - Vous avez le droit d'espérer, malgré que la durée soit courte. De toute façon, cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu car vous allez l'oublié avec ce que nous venons de préparer.

- Je m'en rappellerai...

- Soit ! L'arrogance vous va comme un gant ! Dit-il en tapant des mains. Vous avez choisi vous-même de souffrir un peu plus, quel élan de courage ! Emmenez-le.

Et il avait raison, dès qu'ils l'installèrent sur une chaise dans une autre pièce, il avait tout oublié. On lui avait donné un dentier double pour l'_aider _à résister à la douleur mais ça ne servait pratiquement à rien, elle était insupportable. De longues minutes se sont écoulées où son cerveau était torturé et détruit par des chocs électriques.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il avait vraiment tout perdu.

* * *

Merci au nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que je me répète mais dîtes-vous que ça fera plaisir à l'auteur de savoir au moins ce que vous en pensez et que vous n'êtes pas seulement de passage, voilà.  
Et merci à tous les autres qui sont toujours là au rendez-vous :).

Hors-sujet : J'ai terminé de lire les comics dédiés au Winter Soldier et franchement, je ne suis pas dessus ! Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de suite. Je vous avoue que le premier dessin était meilleur que le dernier mais je m'y suis habituée. Et pour ceux qui me l'ont dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord que le couple Bucky/Natasha est tout pleins d'amours toutefois je le trouve compliqué (avec ce qu'il s'est passé et tout...Pauvre type!). Niveau adaptation cinématographique, je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble... j'espère que les producteurs ne l'ont pas prévu...Natasha va très bien avec Clint (si ce couple est prévu ?)

À la prochaine ~


End file.
